Rapidly Descending into the Unknown
by NicoleGoldstein13
Summary: I'm sad to say that the circumstances weren't on our side- Booth/Bones;;;   The famous 'The Doctor in the Photo' in case anyone was wondering...


**_Rapidly Descending into the Unknown;;;_**

Everything's starting to spin out of control.

Maybe the word 'starting' is a bit past tense: Everything _has _spun out of control, leaving behind a devastation that she's never been exposed to. Well, at least of her own creation because, seriously, she's been in worse situations with Booth. But this night, has officially taken the grand prize. Almost being hit by that car, wasn't the wake up call that she thought it would be.

Honestly, she kind of wishes that Booth hadn't been there to rescue her.

But, she probably shouldn't think that around him. She's known him for years now: He is one of the believers that swear they can read emotions through the eyes. If she ponders too much on her growing resentment, her anger, he'll know for sure, and there will be an intervention lead by Dr. Sweets. Which would pretty much add to the growing embarrassment that's dwelling inside her. Even though she knows what will happen if she looks at him, she brings her eyes to cautiously meet his.

His brown eyes are glaring at her suspiciously, which isn't good.

"Bones?" Booth asks her with a pinch of concern in his deep, alluring voice. Then he finally seems to pick up on her emotions; His concerned eyes are lighting up with a controlled fury. "You wanted to get hit?" He yells with disbelief, hands gripping the steering wheel just a bit harder.

She's not sure how she should answer him. A 'yes' means that she's for sure going to have to seek treatment with Sweets, while a 'no' will make him just push for the affirmative that's sitting on the tip of her tongue. Either way, her options aren't very bright. That's pretty much been the story of her life since she's returned from the islands.

Instead, she sighs, and turns back to face the window. The rain drops continue their path down the outside surface of the car, and that's an exact representation of how she feels right now. As if she's just entered Booth's life, and has immediately slid out of it in a matter of nanoseconds.

Booth is still waiting for her to actually answer him. She can feel his impatience just swelling in the confined space around them.

"I am not sure." She answers softly, tracing a path down the glass of the passenger window. Lying isn't something she's used to, but it is very effective for this moment. Booth slams on the brakes of his car, and pulls over to the side of the road.

"You're lying." He accuses her, folding his arms over his chest. It's quite clear that he won't move until she finally tells him the truth.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Booth." Okay, she's most definitely _not lying _to him right now. She's just… Avoiding the truth. Because the truth hurts, and it just would have been better if he hadn't been following her.

She's just stumbled upon ground-breaking evidence. "Why were you following me, Booth?"

Booth audibly gulps, and fidgets once. Twice. Runs a hand through his hair. It's his turn for uncomfortable silence, and if the situation wasn't so heartbreaking, she'd laugh at him. But, unfortunately, it is. A long time of silence passes them, and she's pretty sure that he's forgotten about her question.

"Does it even matter, Bones?" Booth asks, shifting in his seat. She wants to scream '_yes, damn it, it does!_', but that would probably add to the growing crazy reputation she's building for herself.

"Yes, Booth." She whispers instead, just _hoping_ for him to say something that won't break her heart even more tonight.

"I…" He gulps, obviously hesitating in what he's about to say. "I'm your partner, it's my duty to protect you." She knows that Booth is clearly not saying something, so she focuses her attention back to the window. There's some sort of hysterical breakdown that's lying in wait in the back of her mind; One that has even more power than the one she's already had tonight. But there's no controlling these kinds of things, as she's already found out. That doesn't mean that she won't try, though. She is _Temperance Brennan_, and if she can do anything then she can definitely hide this pain that is suddenly residing in every bone (metaphorically, of course) in her body.

She only wishes that Booth hadn't swept her off of her feet over the past few years, because it probably wouldn't be so difficult to hear him say that he is in love with another woman.

* * *

A/N: Man, I feel as if I just disappointed the entire BB fans who read this. It's a short one shot, and it's my first Bones fanfic... But I really liked it when I wrote it. So I wanted to get some feedback, before I ruin any other future Bones fics I might write. XD


End file.
